Two sheriffs One Pirate
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: Irish Swan Trio. Alone in a room, three bodies, all craving one another. No going back...


_**PWP! Um, context? None…(That I could think of, anyway)**_

Laid bare on the plain cotton sheets, she had never felt more naked.

The room was dim; lit only by one small lamp by the window. The curtains were drawn tight so no light from the street lamps outside peeked through. Though the air was cool, the space was beginning to warm with the heat of the three bodies currently watching one another.

Two pairs of eyes studied her form and she basked in the adoration and lust they displayed. Two pairs of lips were set apart. Two men stood breathing deeply as she cupped her breasts and brought her knees high on the bed, letting them fall apart to each side until they could both see her pink, hot, wet core.

"What are you waiting for?" she purred. Her heart skipping into a stammering pattern as the words slipped slickly over her lips. Burning heat started to swell in her stomach as both men began to pull at their shirts and shuck off their pants, displaying such perfect, yet different physiques.

Glancing at the pirate, she held her breath as he slowly slid down the zipper of his dark blue jeans, his eyes -dark and lusty - never leaving hers. The layer of scruff he wore deliciously highlighted the sharp line of his jaw and she hungrily eyed the dark hair that covered his chest and trailed down past his hips - imagining how it would feel against her breasts and under her palms as she rubbed against him. "Enjoying the view?" he smirked.

His fingers slipped lower and he pulled his already hard length from his pants as his hook started to push down the thick denim. Slowly stroked himself as he finished undressing - a glistening of pre-cum dancing on his tip - until he stood gloriously and unashamedly naked just a few feet away. She couldn't stop her eyes from pouring over his body - firm and athletic from a life at sea - so beautiful…She just wanted to touch him, run her hands over his skin, feel him pressed between her thighs.

The sheriff was to his left, close to one of the patterned walls of the small room. Slipping off his button down, he let out a soft groan as her fingers danced over her folds, dipping into the well of heat and wetness that was growing every second. She turned and caught his eye - so haunted and beautiful, as always, yet so full of want for her she could feel her body scorching under his gaze.

The hunger in her was almost overwhelming. She wanted - _needed - _to be touched.

Sucking in a deep breath, she puffed up her chest and slid her feet to the floor - legs shaking a little as she stood and moved to stand on the small rug that spanned the space between the two men. She looked from side to side - from cool blue eyes to soft, dark ones - unable to help her eyes from trailing lower…Both cocks jutting out proudly - already painfully hard and pink with yearning. She pressed her thighs together and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. The anticipation of them filling her was almost smothering.

Glancing at the sheriff, she tipped her head, beckoning him nearer. He stalked the distance between them, clutching her jaw between his finger and thumb, hungrily kissing her, pressing his cock against her hip. Her eyelids fluttered closed as he rocked against her - imagining how he would feel, her walls cramping…He tasted clean and his lips were hot and soft. As she slid closer to him she heard the pirate growl. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, cupping her ass as he lifted her into a biting, desperate kiss and his erection slid against her core making her eyes roll back.

Digging her fingers into his shoulder, she pulled back. "Play nicely boys," she whispered. She glanced over her shoulder and pulled the sheriff flush to her back. He began to kiss her neck as the pirate became occupied with kneading and suckling the soft flesh of her breasts.

"Harlot," snarled the pirate as he pinched and rolled a nipple in his hand.

Two pairs of lips. Two pairs of strong arms. Two warm, hard bodies pressing against her. It was intoxicating and exhilarating and the creeping doubt of only minutes earlier began to melt away.

With her head rolled back, the fair sheriff started to kiss down her neck and his fingers rounded her waist, dipping lower, circling her clit. "Mmmm," she murmured. Killian took that moment to bite down on the nipple and she gasped, meeting his eyes, feeling that growing desire pass between them. "Go down on me," she moaned, widening her legs as he raised a brow and sank to his knees.

"If the lady insists," he smirked, before burying his face between her legs.

Graham's hands moved to her breasts and she turned, meeting her mouth with his just as Killian's tongue slid between her folds and pressed against her clit. "Emma…" the pirate moaned, lapping against her with the flat of his tongue as the sheriff pushed his way into her mouth and roughly claimed his own territory, fingers stroking her breasts as his had length dug into her back.

Killian's hands joined his mouth - pushing into her as he pressed and sucked her clit, his fingers curling and flexing as Graham squeezed her breasts harder, teasing each nipple between finger and thumb, his tongue running down her neck.

Hell it felt _fucking amazing_. Two beautiful men, worshipping her, caring only for her pleasure…She felt herself glide off in bliss as the burning grew and a climax approached - pushed by the filthy words of encouragement that tripped from the sheriff's lips-

"So beautiful…I love to watch him fuck you with his mouth…I want to taste you Emma…I want to be buried in your cunt and watch you come for me…"

God she'd never thought he could be that way…He looked so…innocent almost.

"Your turn," she panted, grabbing the pirate's dark locks and pulling him into a kiss, stumbling back towards the bed as she tasted her tang on his lips and laid herself out, spreading her legs for the sheriff as Killian greedily consumed her mouth and his scruff burned her skin.

He sank to sit beside her before grabbing her waist and pulling her into his lap. She gasped and looked longingly at Graham. Killian pulled her against him - his cock digging into the crease of her ass and his hook nudging her legs wider until the sheriff took his cue and made his way to her cunt, burying his face in her as the pirate rutted against her back and dug fingers and hook into her waist.

The sweat between them made her slide against him. He was thick and hot and she yearned to feel him stretch her apart. Graham's expert tongue fucked her thoroughly, sliding into her until his fingers took over - two, then three - and she couldn't help the cooing of pleasure and want that slipped from her lips.

"Please," she muttered as she twisted against firm, muscular thighs, "Please…"

Fingers pushed harder, curved more…He sucked her clit and grazed over it with his teeth as the pirate bit down hard on her shoulder and she howled at the mixture of pleasure and pain…

These men would be the death of her.

Working in tandem, she lost track of which hand was whose as she laid limply against the dark haired chest, shuffling her hips wider, rutting up against Graham's mouth, digging her hands into his hair.

"Yes…" she cried. Burning, churning, bubbling heat growing inside her and making her lose control of her limbs and her sight and all sensation became a blur of hot and cold heavy breaths as she shuddered and sank back into the pirate's arms.

When reality descended, he was kissing her softly, almost sweetly. His hook and hand still held her hips wide as the sheriff began to trail up her body, trailing moist kisses along her skin, reaching for her breasts - running his tongue over each hard nipple in turn, one hand slowly sliding against her clit again.

The burn was rising once more. She wasn't ready, but she had no choice…

She arched up into him.

"Please…" she whispered, hooking her legs around his waist, drawing him closer until she could feel his tip against her entrance. Rolling onto her back, the pirate lay down with her, moving his attention to her neck.

"Go on sheriff, try her out, stretch that cunt so she'll be ready for my cock."

Graham's hips were circling, slowly dipping into her heat. So slow it was painful. His beautiful length was opening her up, his eyes were gazing into her own. The pirate's cock was now harder than ever and as the sheriff began to buck into her, so he began his own ministrations - rocking into the crease of her ass, vying for friction.

"Oh god," Emma sighed. It was quite devastating. The feel of one cock inside her and another clawing for the same. And she knew this was only the beginning.

"Come on baby, come for me," cooed the sheriff against her neck, changing his angle to thrust deeper, the pirate sliding his hand under her ass and changing the angle of her hips until she started to pant out her impending release.

"Oh, oh…yes…"

Her muttered cries intensified their motions. She lost control, her body rippling of its own accord until another orgasm ripped through her body and she felt like she was being torn in two. Graham slid out his cock and pressed his lips to her wet folds while she gasped in pleasure.

And then she was rolled onto her side. The sheriff sank down next to her, pulling her into another kiss as he fondled her folds and traced lines along her thighs with his fingernails. There was a scratching, creaking sound and she looked up.

Killian was stood before them. The small table that was usually flush against the wall had been moved to the center of the room where the rug had been. His dark eyes met hers and her stomach clenched.

"I think it's time we were more creative…"

As if on cue, Graham pulled Emma into his arms, standing up and placing her face down on the table so her ass was hanging over the edge.

"What a fine arse," Killian growled as he slapped the pink skin. She yelped softly - the stinging burn giving way to a blooming pleasure.

"Her cunt's even finer," added the sheriff. She looked up - he was stroking himself - long languid movements that emphasized his length and the memory of him stretching her open came flooding back. The sight of him pleasuring himself sent a wave of want darting through her.

"Aye, I'd say so…"

Her heart raced as she waited for the pirate to touch her. It fluttered in her chest as he cupped her ass and she felt him step closer - the hair of his legs were tickling her thighs, the heat that radiated from him was almost stinging.

Then his fingers were circling her entrance.

"So wet Swan," he observed, pushing in two fingers, this heavy rings making her wince as the flesh flexed and burned around them. He was rough with her, almost painful - she wanted to cry out-

But then he withdrew, quickly replacing his fingers with his cock, burying deliciously deep inside her until she felt utterly consumed with him.

"Shit," she cried, grabbing the edge of the table as he started to thrust, quick little thrusts, working his way even deeper. So deep. So far…

The table was hard under her body. Her breasts were pressed painfully into her chest. She felt full and hot and sore - but hell she wouldn't change this feeling for the world.

Then she felt the sheriff approach. His thumb drawing over her bottom lip, pushing in her mouth and over her tongue as the pirate took her faster. She sucked greedily on his thumb, lifting her head to look at him, before hungrily eyeing his erection, opening her lips and urging him closer until he was entering her mouth again.

The sensation of two cocks inside her was such forbidden fruit she felt shame and regret wash over her for a second - until this was all pushed away by the sheer pleasure and abandon of being so wanton. Killian's thrusts continued, his length dragging against her walls and making her toes curl as he hit that perfect spot. She met every movement - pulling Graham into her mouth in time, sucking harder, circling his tip - enjoying the way he felt in her mouth and the soft pants and moans that she was evoking from both men.

Killian began to press harder against her ass, urging her legs wider, finally grabbing her arms with his hand and pulling them against her back until she was arching up from the table and totally at his mercy.

"Are you enjoying this love?" he growled. All her energy was caught up in breathing and keeping up her rhythm but her body wanted to cry out yes.

Abruptly he released her, pulling back as Graham too took a step away, hands instantly at her shoulder and ass - turning her over.

"That's better," whispered Graham.

"Indeed," Killian agreed, slinging her legs over his shoulder as he quickly entered her again.

"Oh god."

The words tripped from Emma's mouth as she felt it rising again - that unstoppable wave.

She reached back and took hold of Graham's hips, pulling him to her, taking hold of his cock and laying back her head until his balls were brushing against her lips. She began to stroke him, sliding her tongue over his sack, sucking each one into her mouth and rolling over her tongue - enjoying the power as Graham whined with each motion, letting it build her desire…

So utterly wrecked by the sensations, she barely noticed the two men were leaning into each other. She moved her head, taking panting breaths, just in time to see their eyes meet. The sheriff's hand took hold of the necklace around the pirate's neck, the other brushing through his hair.

Gasping, she rocked against Killian, urging him faster, stroking the sheriff's length still as their heads closed together and they entwined their mouths in a kiss.

Emma thought that moment that she was going to explode in lust. Two beautiful men, lips pressed together, hungrily engrossed in each other's embrace. It was so erotic she started to come just from the sight. She kept watching, crying out as they nipped at each other lips - lost in each other, in her…

They drew apart, tongues lingering together. She was limp and tired, but she knew this was not over yet. The pirate was still inside her, hard and long, already stroking the fires of desire once more before she had even came down from this high. He pulled her up, rocking up into her as he kissed her again - deeply, longingly - losing her once more until she barely felt the sheriff's hands working down her back, through the crease of her ass. She started when he reached the tight opening of her anus.

"Can I?" he asked, leaning over the table, his face near her shoulder, making her feel hot - the two bodies so close.

Her mind blank, she let instinct decide.

"Please," she agreed, rocking back her ass, trying to relax. Graham stopped and reached forward, circling Killian's cock and coating his fingers in her wetness.

"Be gentle," ordered the pirate, "I'll be claiming that arse first." He rutted hard into her, as if to make his point and she reached up to grab his arms, pulling him into another hungry kiss.

Graham's fingers were considerate. One circling her opening, glazing it with dampness until she felt a burn as he began to push inside. She winced. The pain was measured and sharp, but she breathed deeply - trying to concentrate on the pirate's cock that was seated deep inside her - anticipating the pleasure that she knew was to come.

"I can take it, go on," she urged.

The pressure increased as he pressed deeper. Sweat prickled her forehead, the fullness inside starting to grow as he worked in and out of her with increasing speed.

"So tight," growled Graham as he started to ease another finger inside.

Emma mewed, her chest heaving, sensation overwhelming her - but god she wanted more.

"I want you both," she panted, drawing back to look into Killian's blue eyes, showing him how much she meant every word. "Now," she added. The corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk, as a haze of lust passed over him.

"You heard the lady," he said, looking over at Graham, raising his brow.

The sheriff's strong arms were holding her, carrying her again, back to the bed. Her legs were shaking, her thighs damp with desire. She wanted this; she wanted this so badly, but at the same time, she was anxious - doubting her own self for a moment.

But then Graham was lying back, lowering her onto him. He was filling her again and the doubts started to bleed away as she started to rock into him, easing herself down onto his cock, cursing under her breath at how much she wanted this.

The pirate was at her back. She shivered. She knew what was coming. Her stomach muscles clamped together and a ripple of excitement passed over her.

She heard him drop to his knees and she froze. Waiting.

Then she felt him: a cool tongue sliding over her ass, into the cleft of her cheeks, stopping at her entrance, pressing into it. Wet, strange but _heavenly_.

"You taste fucking good," he muttered, as he worked against her, thoroughly lubricating her before he licked a stripe up her spine, rising to lay over her.

The sheriff was still bucking up his hips, she looked into his brown eyes - so pretty - blown wide with lust. Cupping his face, she kissed him - bucking up her ass, offering it to the pirate as she sank her tongue into the other man's mouth.

His tip was sliding over her. Then it was there - pressure, such pressure…She forced her body to relax, to let him in - trying to ignore the burn as his tip edged in. He stopped, letting her body adjust. She breathed deeply, dipping her forehead to rest on Graham's, preparing herself…

Rocking her hips, she let him know she was ready. He placed his hand and hook on the either side of the two bodies beneath him - using his body weight to slowly sink into her ass.

Involuntarily, she held her breath. God she felt so full. Hell it ached. The unfamiliar feeling creasing her brow. Was it pain? Was it pleasure? She did know that each inch he moved, increased the pressure on Graham's cock and everything felt so tight: she watched his face contort and a soft 'fuck'fall from his lips.

Killian's hand began to stroke up her back and he started to kiss her shoulders, whispering in her ear, "Are you ready?"

_No, _her mind cried, _no!_

But she nodded in reply, gulping down a deep breath as both men began to rock into her.

God it felt wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. The foreign sensation of her ass being stretched and teased as her cunt was so full felt sinfully bad and ripples of false shame flooded her.

Every movement burned and spread her out until she thought she would burst. She couldn't take it, she wanted to stop-

Until it all changed. Instead of wrong, it began to feel _so_ right. Two cocks moving slightly out of sync, two bodies damp with sweat, groaning and grunting in pleasure. Feeling so full and packed and satisfied she dipped back her head and cried out.

"Come for us," urged the sheriff beneath her, reaching own to press his thumb against her clit.

God she'd never felt like this before.

"Come on love, I want to feel you cramping round my cock. Let us fuck you into submission darling, come on, let go-"

Each word was a further push into blackness. Her arms splayed out by her sides. It was everything and nothing at once - hard, hot cramps racked her body - starting in her belly and easing out into her limbs until every inch of her was shaking.

She sank onto Graham's chest as all strength drained away and she was left a quivering mess - powerful sparks still rocking through her body.

"That's it," crooned the pirate, "Gods you feel fucking amazing. Doesn't she, sheriff?"

"Aye," panted the sheriff, "Shit-"

He was groaning. She could feel his hot release pouring into her and she shuddered in pleasure.

She had done this to him. Her. Emma.

Finally the pirate followed, grasping her hips and finishing with one final groan, emptying himself in two quick thrusts.

They lay for a second, all three breathing heavily.

She felt them both begin to shrink inside her. Their liquid release began to drip down her thighs. She ached. Her body burned.

But she didn't care.

In fact, she wanted more.

**_Reviews are appreciated and the food of my muse!_**


End file.
